A Weird Day For Knuckles
by KnucklesTheEchidna16
Summary: Knuckles has a couple of mishaps that end in a halirous ending.


**A Weird Day For Knuckles**

by KnucklesTheEchidna16It was a lovely spring afternoon at the alter of the Master Emerald. Where, once again, our favorite red guardian sat upon the stone steps that generations of his family once sat. His eyes closed as he leaned against the stone steps. Runes engraved in each one. He was at peace."Heya Knuckles!"Like I said he 'was' at peace."What do you want, Sonic?" Knuckles moaned. Looking up at his blue friend in exasperation."Aw, c'mon Knuckles! Why do ya have to be like that?" Sonic joked, sitting down next to Knuckles and leaning back on the steps. "You know, you really need to get somthing a little more comfortable to sit on.""If you're here to meddle..." Knuckles said, glaring over at Sonic."Well, thats just the thing. I'm here on the acount of Rouge-""So you're meddleing for her then?""No, Rouge was just really busy, getting ready for her wedding and all, so she just asked me if I could tell you-""Rouge is getting married!" Knuckles exclaimed. Sitting up straight and grabing Sonic by the shoulders."Yeah. I guess she and Big really hit it off one day and-""She's marrying Big!""Yeah... Somthing about him being tall, dark, and handsome. How his yellow eyes lit up her world and how her new dream is to grow old in a cottage and have little Froggies of there own one day." Sonic said dramaticly holding the back of his hand over his brow."When is the wedding?" Knuckles yelled, his nose pressing on Sonics."Tomorrow.""Then theres still time!" Knuckles yelled. Droping Sonic on the cold, hard steps of the alter and dashing into the woods. "I'm coming Rouge!""Somthing tells me that Rouge is in for a suprise." Sonic snickered.- In the Station Square shopping district -"Gotta find a ring, gotta find a ring." Knuckles mumbled to himself as he scanned the rather expensive looking products on the selves of a jewelry store. The luxurious red carpet and golden edged counter told Knuckles this was the perfect place to buy and engagement ring."Are doo lookiga fo somting?" A short man asked behind a glass counter. He had dark brown skin and had an Arabian accent."Yes," Knuckles said, walking up to the counter quickly. "I want a ring.""Ou want ereing?""Yes, I want a ring." Knuckles said."Ou want ereing?""Yes, I want a ring." Knuckles repeated has he began to tap his foot irritibly"Ereing?""Yes! I want a ring! I want ereing!""Oke! What kind ereing do ou ant?""It has to be big!... And... and glowing with beauty! It has to want to make her sing!" Knuckles yelled, streaching his arms out wide."I got wat ou want. Pease ait ere."Knuckles nodded as the man disappeared behind a red curtain behind the glass counter."Okie! I got ou ereing." The man said, bringing out a black box the size of Knuckles hand."Perfect!" Knuckles yelled, not even looking inside the box. "How much?""Hundred dollars."Knuckles slamed down a hundred dollar bill on the counter, and ran out of the store."Who was that, Belziber?" A tall man with brown hair asked as he entered the room from the curtain behind the counter."It was red man! He geat! I sell te ereing that was in de back to im.""Someone actually bought that? They've been here longer than I have."- Meanwhile -Knuckles was running down a sidewalk with his ring, a boquet of roses, a heart shaped box of chocolates, and a card with a beautiful poem inside (at least, thats what the guy at Walmart said). Passing by houses with green lawns, white picket fences, and the accsonal hedge."Rouge lives down on Sommer Street." Knuckles told himself as he continued running."Hey look! It's Knuckles!"Knuckles turned around to see three little girls, they probably weren't more than six, smileing and staring at him. "You are Knuckles, right?"Knuckles nodded slowly, then the girls squealed."Our friend Ashley is having her seventh birthday party... But it's not very fun. Could you pleeeeeaaaase come?" a girl with short, black hair asked. Staring up at him with her shineing blue looked down at the things he was carrying. "I'm... kind of busy. Sorry.""Oh, please please please please PLEEEAASE!" the group of girls begged as they got on there knees and clasped there hands closed his eyes and sighed. "Okay, I'll come. But only for a little while.""Yay!" The girls cheered. One of them ran up and grabbed his things. And the other two each took a hand and led him back down the sidewalk to a small house with white sideing and a black roof. Knuckles could see into the back yard, there were lots of pink and white balloons, streamers, and every other pink and white thing in the world."What did I get myself into?" Knuckles moaned as the girls slowly drug him into the backyard."Ashley! Look who's here!" The girl with long, red hair yelled.A little girl with curly blonde hair and blues eyes ran up to her friends and smiled a HUGE smile. "Wow! You got Knuckles to come? Ohhhhhh... THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU so much mister Knuckles!""Sure, kid. No problem... But I can only stay for a few miniutes, got it?" Knuckles said smiled and nodded. "Okay!"Ashley laughed and pulled Knuckles over to where the cake is at. "We'll put your stuff over here! Who's it for anyway?"Knuckles blushed. "No one...""Ohhhh... So, you bought it for yourself?""No...""Hmmm... Tails?""Nope.""Oh, I got it! You bought it for Shadow!""No!""How about Sonic?""Why would I but him roses!""I dunno... How about Amy?""Yuck! No way!""What about Cream?""Nope. Try again.""What Espio, Charmy, or Vector?""No, no, and no way!""Big?""No! That evil litte... well, big, woman stealer!""Oh! It's for Rouge!""Yes! Now will you please stop!""... Hahaha! Okay, Knuckles!""Oh brother..."After what felt like hours of pink birthday cake and party games, Knuckles was flat out sick of it."That does it!" Knuckles yelled as he jumped up out of his chair. "I'm going!"Knuckles marched over to the table where his stuff was at, but there was one thing wrong."Where are my roses and chocolate!" Knuckles yelled as he looked aroud the spotted a little dog tearing up somthing that looked oddly familiar. "My roses and chocolate!"The dog looked up at Knuckles and growled. It ran over to him and bit his leg."Ow! Let go of my you little mutt!" Knuckles yelled, kicking his leg out. But ended up falling backwards on the table."Mister Knuckles? Whats wrong?" Ashley asked as she ran up to him."WHAT DO YOU THINK!" Knuckles screamed as he tryed to pry to dog off of his leg."You don't have to yell." Ashley said as she folded her arms. "Pepper, come here girl."The dog let go of Knuckles leg and ran over to Ashley, licking her face gleefully."I'm out of here..." Knuckles said. He stood up and snatched his card off of the table and left. Not realizing that the dog stole one of his shoes.- Later -Knuckles had finally made it to the appartment building where Rouge lived. It was a fancy place, three stories high, with lots of windows, plants, and a lounge fit for a king."May I help you, sir?" a man behind the counter asked."Yes." Knuckles said walking up to the counter. "I'm here to see Rouge the Bat, can you tell me what room she's in?""Hmm... Let me see. Miss Rouge lives in room 167B on the top floor." The man said as he checked his files."Thanks." Knuckles said as he began to walk off."Wait, sir. The elevator is not working. You'll have to take the stairs." The man said, gesturing to the staircase next to the walked up to it and looked up. Seeing a ENDLESS amout of stairs."You've got to be kidding..." Knuckles moaned as he began to climb.A scruffy looking man in a workers suit walked up to the counter. "Good news. We fixed the elevator sooner than expected! It is now up and running perfectly!"- Thousands of stairs later -"I'm *gasp* here! I finally made it!" Knuckles panted as he reached the door of 167B. "Rouge is just on the other side! But... what do I say?"Knuckles stopped and thought for a while, staring blankly at her door. "I guess I'll just wing it..."Knuckles took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The sound rang through his ears as he waited for Rouge to open the door. Knuckles heard a clicking sound, seeing the door knob slowly turn, and the door open."Hey, Knuckles." Rouge said cheerfully. She looked down at his feet, noticeing his missing shoe. "What happened to-""Rouge!" Knuckles cried dramatically. "You can't marry Big!""What?" Rouge yelled. Stunned by his sudden got on one knee. "Don't marry him! I want to grow old in a cottage and raise our own little froggies together!""WHAT!" Rouge yelled. Her eyes doubled in size as she took a step backward."Rouge..." Knuckles said as he pulled out the box with the ring inside. "Will you marry me!"Knuckles open the box and looked up at Rouge. Rouge was quiet at first. She looked at the box carefully, and what she did was the last thing Knuckles was burst into tears of laughter."Wh-what?" Knuckles laughed even louder. "You were in a rush over here, weren't you?""H-how did you-?" Knuckles took the box out of his hands and pulled out what was inside. "Well, first of all. Your prposing to me with a pair of earrings." Rouge said. Holding up a pair of HUGE sun earring that were made out of plastic."B-but... I thought there were..." Knuckles began."And, oohh, look. They were made in China. Very fancy." Rouge joked, but continued reading. "And they glow in the dark... I underestimated there value.""So what? The ring was a flop... But I got you a card!" Knuckles yelled, handing the card to opened it and smiled. "Happy sixth birthday, Ashley. I hope that you enjoy the new Barbie dolls I got for you." Rouge read. "So, you got me some Barbie dolls too?""I must have grabbed the wrong card..." Knuckles moaned that moment, Rouge accidently droped the earrings."I love you, you love me, we're a happy fam-i-ly..." The earrings began to sing in a high pitched voice."This day just keeps getting better and better." Rouge laughed."I guess... you're still going to marry Big..." Knuckles said rolled her eyes. "I'm not marrying Big!""B-but Sonic said... SONIC!" Knuckles yelled. Turning red with laughed and picked up the singing earrings and shut them off. And put them on happily. "I accept.""Y-you accept?" Knuckles asked in horror."Yup. Come back tomorrow and we'll discuss the wedding plans." Rouge said, turning around and closing the door behind stood there, frozen in fear. "Don't you want to think about it!"-Elsewhere-"I can't believe you told Knuckles that!" Amy laughed as she and Sonic sat down on the couch in her house."I knew he wanted to ask Rouge, but didn't have the courage. So I just gave him a little push. I wonder if Rouge accrpted?" Sonic replyed happily."I bet she did. She's liked him for AGES!" Amy knock knockAmy looked up at the door. "I wonder who that could be?"Amy stood up and walked over to the door, slowly opening it. Sonics grin soon died at the sight of the visitor. "Uh-oh.""SONIC!" Knuckles yelled, darting into the room after him."Later, Amy!" Sonic yelled, dashing out of her house and into the grass field near by."I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Knuckles yelled, chasing Sonic into the horizon. The sun slowly setting."Love certainly does starnge things." Amy sighed as she sat down once again, and took a sip of tea. "Very strange things indeed."


End file.
